


The Ultimate Guide to Fanfiction: Terms

by flying_crepes



Series: The Ultimate Guide to Fanfiction [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Guides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_crepes/pseuds/flying_crepes
Summary: A comprehensive guide to fanfiction terms.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Ultimate Guide to Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Terminology: A

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> I’ve been lurking on here for a while now, and have consequently picked up the language used! If you guys are new, you may not know a lot of these, so feel free to comment with any questions. Each chapter is a new letter of the alphabet.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -flying_crepes

&= Generally represents a platonic relationship between two or more characters.

Ex: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter

/= Represents a romantic and/or sexual relationship between two or more characters.

Ex: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson

!= Signifies an alternate version of the noun proceeding it. Whatever is in front of ! changes whatever is behind !.

Ex: Dark!Tony Stark, WerewolfAU!Taylor Swift

A/A: Action and Adventure. Obviously, plenty of works will have elements of this, but might not tag it, as it may not be the focus of the work. If you see this tag, it is safe to assume the work is VERY action-focused.

A+ Parenting: This is used sarcastically to describe someone who is a terrible/abusive parent or role model. Any character with an “A+ Parent” will likely have emotional and/or physical trauma. Approach with care. 

Abandoned: If a work has been abandoned, it is unfinished, and no longer being updated.

Adult: Exactly what it sounds like. Expect to see 18+ themes. Children beware.

A/B/O: Alpha/Beta/Omega. This refers to an animalistic hierarchy system, where alphas are in charge, betas are in the middle, and omegas are at the bottom. I’m far from an expert in this category, so click [here ](https://www.google.com/amp/s/victoriavanessahazel.tumblr.com/post/133825915114/abo-for-dummies-fanfic-trope-explained/amp)for more information.

A/N: Author’s Note.

AT: Alternate Timeline. See also: _Canon Divergence _.__

__

__AU: Alternate Universe. Basically, same characters, but they aren’t in the same setting._ _

__Ex: College!AU, Doctor!AU_ _

__

Anon: Anonymous. This refers to anyone who would like to keep their identity hidden. If there are multiple anons, words like NA (New Anon), SA (Same Anon), and DA (Different Anon), can be used accordingly.

Angst: A work with this tag will focus in on a lot of emotional turmoil. Expect dramatics, brooding, and thought spirals for days. A large percentage of works have this tag.

Archive: A place where you can access works and fanart. Archive of Our Own (Ao3), FanFiction.net, and Quotev are all examples of archives.

Arc: The main plotline in the official storyline. This is generally used in series. Can be used in conjunction with Story-, Plot-, or Myth-.


	2. Terminology: B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the ones for B! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -flying_crepes

Badfic: Beware! These fics are ALWAYS bad. However, it is intentional, and usually for the sake of irony. You can sleep well knowing that the author doesn’t _actually_ write like this.

Beta: A beta reader is someone who reads through a work for an author, and gives criticisms and feedback. A makeshift editor, if you will. Use as a verb; beta’d, beta reading. Note that it is _different_ than a beta in A/B/O.

Bandom: This refers to the fans, fanart, fanfiction, and members of a particular band. These can have a very large and dedicated following.

Ex: BTS, Five Seconds of Summer, One Direction.

BAMF: Bad Ass MotherFucker. This stands for any character who can hold their own in a situation.

BDSM: Bondage Domination Sadism Masochism. This refers to any relationship that involves a massive power imbalance by choice. There is a dominant (dom), who holds power over their submissive (sub). A good BDSM relationship has clear boundaries, agreements, and an atmosphere that all involved parties enjoy. These are usually adult rated.

BNF: Big Name Fan. This is a well known contributor to a specific fandom. They may post a lot of works, draw famous fanart, and be a spokesperson for a fandom.

Backstory: Whatever happened to the character/characters before the beginning of the storyarc. This will influence the rest of the story, as well as the character’s behavior.

Bashing: This is the intentional/unintentional negative characterization of any character the author has a personal bias against. This character may have a disproportionate amount of bad things happen to them, despite not being the main character. They may also be inaccurately portrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! let me know if you guys have any questions or suggestions regarding this.
> 
> -flying_crepes


	3. Terminology: C

Canon: This is the official, accepted storyline for any fandom. If something is canon, it is unavoidably true. Used as a noun or adjective.

CC: Canon Compliant. This tag means the work follows canon. There are no changes to the official storyline, just adding on in a way that is acceptable to canon. A CC character will act just like they do in canon.

Canonrape: This is a complete and utter disregard for the official storyline. Anything can be tossed out the window at any time. While much more chaotic, it presents infinite possibilities with any characters the author chooses to keep.

ConCrit: Constructive Criticism. This is any feedback that exists to help improve the work in question. Note that this is with an intention to help, not hurt, the author and fandom. Respond nicely.

Con: Convention. These are places where members of a specfic fandom can meet up, discuss their interests, buy and sell merch and memorabilia, and meet BNFs. 

Ex: Anime Conventions, VidCon.

Crack: This refers to any work that exists for comedic effect. These are usually angst free, and full of pop culture references. See also: _Badfic_

Cosplay: Costume Play. Dressing up as a character from canon, usually for Cons or other fandom events. These can range from a cheap costume to expensive, time consuming full transformations.

Crosspost: Any piece of fan-created media that  
is posted across multiple archives and sites, to reach as many people as humanly possible.

Crossover: Any fan-created media that involves more than one fandom/bandom. These are generally AUs or ATs.

Challenge: An assignment with specific guidelines, and a time frame. There is generally a word count max and min, and a theme. Challenges might be once a year, or once a month.

Curtain-Fic: A work focused on the domestic side of a relationship. A family cooking together, or a whole day cuddling in bed, or going grocery shopping, are all very common in this type of work. Absolutely no fight scenes. These are meant to warm the heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have suggestions for anything else I should cover, comment!
> 
> Have a great day, and stay safe!
> 
> -flying_crepes


End file.
